


oh i (i wanna be with you everywhere)

by lvckypeople



Series: heaven in her mouth [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Nicole Haught, Daddy!Nicole, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, babygirl/daddy, binonna earp makes an appearance, daddy haught, it's a little fluffy at the end, nicole knows how to provide, okay this is pure sin okay i am ashamed, waverly is so desperate to be fucked whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople
Summary: Nicole is just doing her job, Wynonna is left gaping and Waverly is impatient.Or,The one where Nicole is stronger than anyone thinks, Wynonna is oddly attracted and Waverly decides to take what she wants.





	oh i (i wanna be with you everywhere)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is pure, pure sin. Lemme say that.  
> hit my [tumblr](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say anything  
> Thank youuuu
> 
> Basically, Wynonna jokes about Nicole being a daddy but Waverly is certainly not joking.

Waverly’s translating an old text in the BBD office when she hears yelling outside the door. 

 

Wynonna looks up, breaking concentration from her whiskey-infused coffee and waits for something else to happen, and something slamming against the wall makes her launch out of her chair. 

 

“What the fuck?” Wynonna yanks the office door open, careful not to hit her sister who is apparently right behind her in the doorway.

 

The yelling and harsh slamming had apparently come from Nicole, who was gripping a man who both Waverly and Wynonna had never seen before.

 

He was clearly drunk, and if the blood painting his knuckles  was any indication, he’d been fighting. 

 

What Waverly noticed though, was how  _ easily _ Nicole was handling him. 

 

The guy looked like he hit the gym a lot,  _ a lot _ a lot, maybe he was even a personal trainer. He was muscular and very much the epitome of what a typical straight girl would be heavily attracted to. 

 

In conclusion, he was strong. 

 

And if it wasn’t for the fact that Waverly knew her girlfriend had been trained to do things like this, her jaw would have broken and physically dropped to the floor with how Nicole handled him like he was nothing. 

 

“Get off me,” he grumbled, attempting to break free from Nicole’s grasp. 

 

“Not happening, buddy,” Nicole practically growls back, slamming him face first into the nearest wall to keep him steady. “And if I were you, I’d quit struggling.”

 

“Why?” He yelled, making eye contact with Wynonna from across the room and giving her a suggestive smirk.

 

Wynonna had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. She laughs and then gags, “don’t even try it, fuckbucket.” 

 

He visibly sighs at the rejection and starts fighting against Nicole again. 

 

“Jesus,” Nicole sighs and then grimaces, gripping him tighter yet and managing to throw him into the holding cell, locking it behind him. “Behave, and maybe I won’t charge you for assault  _ and _ for assaulting an officer.”

 

Nicole walks out and runs a hand through her hair as she makes her way to where the Earp sisters are stood. She sits on the table outside Nedley’s office and adjusts her sleeves. 

 

“What a dick,” Nicole laughs slightly. “I swear to God, my shift started literally twenty minutes ago and I’m already sick of the locals.” 

 

Wynonna, who’s standing there gaping, finally manages to close her mouth. 

 

“What happened?” Wynonna asks, her voice breaking a little.

 

“I saw him punching a group of guys outside Shorty’s on my way in.” She explains, cracking her knuckles. 

 

“And you broke it up, drove here,  _ and _ managed to throw a bodybuilder into a holding cell without a single bruise or cut on your body?” Wynonna stares at her like she’s from another realm. 

 

Nicole shrugs, “the physical side of this cop thing is easier than you think.” 

 

Wynonna lowers her voice and and grins. “Whatever you say, Daddy Haught.” 

 

That’s when Waverly’s eyes widen and she smacks her sister. 

 

“Ow! Dude!” Wynonna rubs the back of her head. “I’m just stating the obvious, jeez.”

 

Nicole had laughed initially at Wynonna’s reaction, but she watches the way Waverly’s eyes change and somehow she just  _ knows _ .

 

Waverly’s eyes widen in surprise at Wynonna’s bluntness and then the realisation sets in and they darken, enough for them to look normal to anyone other than Nicole. 

 

Because Nicole was familiar with that look, an expression of desire. She’d seen it an unmeasurable amount of times in the depths of their want and need for each other. 

 

And then Nicole’s realisation sets in because  _ oh my God. _ Does Waverly have a…?

 

_ Surely not. _

 

Wynonna notes a brief silence before hitting Nicole on the side of the knee. “Later, Daddy Haught.” 

 

“ _ Wynonna _ ,” Nicole raises an eyebrow, her tone warning but amused. 

 

Wynonna cackles, disappears into the BBD office again and shuts the door behind her. 

 

Nicole looks at Waverly then, who seems glued to her particular spot in front of Nicole. “Waves?”

 

Waverly’s head snaps up and her eyes bore into Nicole’s. They’re still dark and it makes Nicole smirk a little. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Oh me? Yeah I’m just...-” she stutters, her voice a higher pitch than usual. “I’m dandy.”

 

“You’re  _ dandy?”  _ Nicole reaches out for her girlfriend and pulls her closer, letting her settle between her thighs. 

 

“This is  _ awfully _ public, Deputy Haught,” Waverly teases, resting her forearms on Nicole’s shoulders and letting her fingers twist into Nicole’s hair. 

 

“Nedley isn’t here until late afternoon,” Nicole mutters, pulling Waverly closer and resting their foreheads together. “Something about an appointment.”

 

“Aaaaand Wynonna is in the office. Aaaaand the door is closed.” Waverly grins and leans forward to connect their lips.

 

Nicole hums against Waverly in appreciation, tugging at Waverly’s hips and running her thumb along the patch of skin showing from her risen shirt. 

 

Nicole breaks the kiss and tilts her forehead against Waverly’s again and sighs. 

 

“Baby, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

Waverly nods, “I know.” 

 

“No, I mean,” Nicole closes her eyes.  _ Here goes. _

 

“Anything you want, anything that you want to try,” she says softly. She’s not purposely  _ hinting  _ specifically at the darkening of Waverly’s eyes when Wynonna had opened her mouth in a slightly less than safe for work sort of way but she may as well be because  _ Jesus _ something about Waverly’s reaction made her hot.

 

She’d never even thought about it, it was too crude and ridiculous for it to be something she was aroused by, but seeing that Waverly had reacted the way she did, and the thought that due to said reaction, it was likely that Waverly  _ had _ thought about it. 

 

And  _ that _ made it hot. 

 

“Oh,” Waverly blushes deep. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ That.” 

 

Nicole nods and waits for Waverly to continue. The blush on her face doesn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“About that,” she laughs. “I’m- I guess I was too embarrassed to say anything?” 

 

“Embarrassed? That you have a daddy kink?” She manages sarcastically and Waverly sputters. “ _ No. _ ” 

 

“Nicole!” She hisses. “Don’t make it obvious.”

 

“Shh.” Nicole nuzzles Waverly’s nose and then kisses her softly. “Hush, baby.” 

 

Waverly sighs, her breath hot against her girlfriends lips. The more she stands between Nicole’s legs, the longer they stand just centimetres apart from each other, the longer she breathes in Nicole’s scent and feels the want that’s beginning to radiate off her, the closer she is to pouncing on her there and then. 

 

She wasn’t sure why  _ that  _ made her want to jump Nicole’s bones but the thought of letting Nicole have complete authority like that, the thought of letting her girlfriend take her fully and completely made her ache. Submitting to Nicole, letting her take complete control and forcing her to take whatever she needed from her, it made her uncontrollably desperate. That could be an indication why. 

 

She clenches her thighs together and releases a quiet, barely-heard whimper when she feels Nicole nip at her jawline, kissing behind her ear. 

 

“ _Nicky,”_ she whispers. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can I come over tonight?” Waverly’s hands tangle deeper into Nicole’s hair and scratch at her scalp, her tone lower than before. 

 

“ _ Please,” _ Nicole grins.

 

Waverly can’t take it anymore.

 

Not when Nicole’s warm, soft eyes have turned darker with desire. 

 

Not when Nicole’s voice is low and thick with need.

 

Not when Nicole looks at her like  _ that. _

 

She surges forward, holding Nicole against her tightly and kisses her deeply, whimpering a little louder into the kiss and suddenly she’s  _ so  _ glad no one else is in the room.

 

Nicole breaks the kiss and pushes her away lightly before standing up and pressing a light kiss to Waverly’s forehead. 

 

“My place, eight o’clock.” Nicole tucks Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “Don’t be late, sweetheart.”

 

And then Nicole has the audacity to fucking  _ wink _ at her and strut over to her desk, powering up her computer and setting up some paperwork. 

 

Waverly stands there for longer than normal and Nicole notices, and  _ of course _ she has to tease her about it. 

 

“Haven’t you got work to do, baby?” 

 

Waverly grinds her teeth and closes her eyes. “You are in  _ so  _ much trouble, Nicole Haught.”

 

She slams the BBD office door behind her and Wynonna jumps, startled. “Jesus, Waverly. The girlfriend piss you off?” 

 

Waverly sits at the desk and rests her head in her hands. “Something like that.”

 

\---

 

Waverly discovers throughout the day that when Nicole Haught wants something, she will do everything in her power to assure that she gets it. 

 

She knew this already, but seeing it happen gradually over the day and the fact that she knew that  _ she  _ was the reason behind Nicole’s actions made her squirm. 

 

Waverly remains in a frustrated silence for most of the day, only ever really opening her mouth to reply to Wynonna, who’s drunk by midday anyway. Jeremy and Dolls are working with Doc in Shorty’s basement and are nowhere to be seen all day, which Waverly is secretly a little happy about because that’s less people she has to hide her need around. 

 

Nicole though, she makes it worse throughout the day. 

 

She slips into the Black Badge office a few times throughout the day, whether just to deliver some documents to them or to personally visit them while she’s on break. 

 

And Nicole sits on the desk that Waverly works at and makes conversation with Wynonna as if she hadn’t discussed her baby sister’s very embarrassing daddy kink earlier that day. 

 

Nicole still acknowledges her though, a  _ lot. _

 

She’ll make eye contact with Waverly and her eyes are still darkened a little bit and Waverly can see right through her and it makes the brunette smirk. 

 

It makes her smug to know that Nicole is just as needy as her at the moment, to know that as soon as Waverly gets to her place tonight there is no way either of them are going to wait to pounce on the other because they’re just  _ so  _ desperate for each other by this point. 

 

It makes them both ache for the other. 

 

Wynonna, poor, oblivious Wynonna, walks out when Nicole goes on her a break a few hours after the first round of teasing in the BBD office.

 

They meet in the doorway, Wynonna patting Nicole on the shoulder and wishing her good luck because her girlfriend is in a  _ ‘ _ foul mood’. 

 

Nicole hides the knowing grin threatening to appear on her lips. 

 

Nicole tells Wynonna that she’ll sort her out and she strolls into the office, shutting the door behind her. 

 

The game really starts now, is the only thing on Nicole’s mind. 

 

With the door shut, the boys at Shorty’s and Wynonna disappearing for a while, no one else would even dare to come into the BBD office. 

 

The game  _ really  _ starts. 

 

Nicole strides over to her girlfriend, her usual soft eyes filled with nothing but want and craving and  _ thirst _ . 

 

And Nicole knows that Waverly likes to feel her weight on her.

 

So Nicole, professional, deputy, in the line for  _ sheriff _ , Haught,  _ straddles _ her girlfriend in the middle of the BBD office and pulls her into an ardent kiss, curling her hands around Waverly’s jaw. 

 

Waverly is dumbfounded, of course. 

 

She was just sitting in her chair minding her own business and then suddenly Nicole’s thighs were bracketing hers and Nicole’s weight was on her and Nicole was controlling the kiss that she was pulled into and everything became so much more difficult to contain. 

 

She responds immediately, sliding her hands up Nicole’s thighs and travelling to grip her hips and pull them down against her. 

 

They break apart and their breathing is heavy and their skin is hot and  _ Jesus _ there’s so much need in the air that they can’t bare it. 

 

“ _ God I want you,”  _ Waverly whimpers against her, pulling Nicole into another harsh kiss. 

 

“Hm, tell me about it,” Nicole smirks, nuzzling into Waverly’s neck and trailing kisses over it. 

 

“Nic,” Waverly whispers. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.” 

 

“I know, baby,” Nicole coos. “Only a few more hours.”

 

Waverly wants so badly to pull Nicole’s shirt out where it’s tucked into her belt and trace her hands over her girlfriend’s soft but muscular abdomen but they’re in the worst place to get any further than they already have. 

 

Nicole stands then, and her heart sings when Waverly groans at the loss of Nicole’s weight on top of her. 

 

Nicole knows exactly what Waverly is going through, though. She’s desperate to pin Waverly against the wall and lose all control with her and to give her everything she wants and more but  _ God _ she’d already pushed them far enough at the station today.

 

Nicole kisses Waverly again,  _ really _ kisses her. She teases her tongue against Waverly’s briefly before pulling away and stroking her cheek.

 

Nicole gives her a dimpled smile that’s a look of pure innocence and it’s a good job too because that’s when Wynonna makes an entrance. 

 

“Hey, lesbians,” Wynonna calls, falling into the nearest chair and whirling Peacemaker between her fingers. 

 

Nicole gives a laugh and Waverly stands, straightening out her blouse before Wynonna can make a comment.  

 

“I should get back,” Nicole sighs and begins to walk away but Waverly catches her hand and pulls her back. 

 

Waverly leans up and kisses her sweetly, the complete opposite of a mere two minutes ago, and then pulls away, one hand still tangled in red hair.

 

Wynonna coughs and Nicole picks up the nearest object, a pencil pot, and launches it at her. 

 

“Fuck!” Wynonna jumps. “Haught!” 

 

Nicole flips her off and faces Waverly again, grinning.

 

Waverly laughs, Nicole’s favourite sound, and pecks her girlfriend’s lips again. “I love you.” 

 

Nicole smiles wide and tucks Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “I love you.” 

 

Nicole leaves the room to go back to work and Waverly immediately turns to her sister. 

 

“Proud of yourself?” Waverly folds her arms and taps her foot against the floor. 

 

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “You know, if you wanted a quickie with Haughtcakes you could have just said so.” 

 

Waverly widens her eyes and then giggles. “Wynonna, our quickies last hours.” 

 

“Please don’t expand on the details,” Wynonna grimaces. “I don’t need the specifics of your tongue between Daddy Nicole’s legs.”

 

Waverly groans and throws another pencil pot at her sister before sitting back down in the chair that Nicole had come close to making her drip in.

 

The thought of Nicole like that makes her clench her thighs and her eyes slide closed in a sigh and a muttered, “fuck.”

 

\---

 

Nicole’s shift finishes at seven thirty and usually she isn’t in a hurry to get home, but tonight she’s desperate. 

 

She rushes back home and decides straight away to showcase this new discovery to Waverly in the best way possible. 

 

Her hair is brushed through and is as soft and silky as always, but the main attraction is what’ll really send Waverly ballistic and she knows it. 

 

She thanks every lucky star that gave her Waverly Earp for the uniform change because it’s worked true wonders for her sex life. 

 

She stands at the bedroom mirror and does her shirt buttons up, sliding her hands around the collar to make sure it straightened out and tidy, then she grabs the final piece of the attraction.

 

The tie.

 

She’s become used to ties over the years for various occasions so putting them on properly in record time is no challenge. 

 

This work prescribed one is thin and black but it works so well with the blue of her shirt, which is tucked into her pants and held tightly in place by her belt, definitely another thing Waverly loves about any of the uniforms. The shirt cups her torso perfectly, her curves and hips prominent in the shape of the shirt and Nicole  _ knows  _ Waverly loves that, too. 

 

The tie is perfectly in place within seconds and then she’s ready to go. It’s only a matter of time but  _ God _ Nicole wishes Waverly would hurry up. 

 

Before she goes back downstairs though she gets another idea and it’s one that definitely can’t go to waste.

 

She digs through her drawers and finds the harness and the toy a few seconds later and goes to the trouble of having to remove her lower half of clothing to slip it over her thighs and into place, the toy joining it within seconds. She covers it well with the issued uniform pants but she sighs in pleasure at the thought of Waverly realising that she’s wearing it.

 

When she’d seen Waverly’s eyes darken this morning her heart dropped to her stomach and her thighs shook with the thought of taking and forcing Waverly into complete submission. 

 

Nicole was thoughtful and caring and always put Waverly before herself. She always checked with Waverly in any situation and had to be certain that she wanted whatever was happening at the time. 

 

To put it simply, Waverly was always in charge, really, even if Nicole was the one showing Waverly everything. Waverly spoke about what she liked and what she wanted to try, and Nicole would deliver. Waverly often initiated sex, and Nicole would happily go along.

 

But this time, Nicole could see in Waverly’s eyes that she wanted her to lose control just a little bit. She could see that Waverly wanted to experiment and let Nicole show her something new, something bold, something  _ amazing _ . 

 

Something that would make her ache physically for days.

 

And mentally, she wanted it to be a memory that would make her sigh and close her eyes and just  _ think  _ about Nicole taking control and being a little bit rougher and pulling orgasm after orgasm out of her.

 

She wanted to remember Nicole like this forever.

 

Nicole moves smoothly around the kitchen, making sure she has supplies for the following morning. She knows for sure that Waverly won’t be going home tonight, so a big breakfast will be absolutely necessary. 

 

The one thing that she doesn’t realise, is that it’s already hit eight o’clock, and Waverly doesn’t need to knock on Nicole’s door anymore.

 

Nicole is pushed against the kitchen counter and Waverly is pressed against her in the emptiness of her house and everything is  _ good _ now.

 

Nicole smirks into the kiss and plants her hands firmly on Waverly’s hips before twisting them around and lifting Waverly onto the counter. Waverly wraps her legs around Nicole and pulls them flush together but she growls because  _ Jesus _ she still has clothes on.

 

When they break apart, Waverly notices the tie and she groans, causing Nicole to laugh and latch her mouth onto the side of Waverly’s neck. 

 

“Did you put the tie on to drive me crazy?” Waverly breathes, digging her fingers into Nicole’s shoulders. 

 

“What do you think?” Nicole smirks and pulls at Waverly’s blouse. “Take this off.”

 

Waverly feels a flood when she hears that command. She pulls it off and throws it to the kitchen floor, and Nicole’s hands immediately find home on her bare skin. 

 

Nicole is just as needy as her, Waverly can tell, but Nicole is being slow and it’s driving her nuts. 

 

“Nicole,  _ fuck, _ hurry up,” she growls as Nicole throws her bra somewhere.

 

“Waverly, it’s  _ Daddy _ to you, understand?” Nicole husks into her ear and Waverly fucking loses it. 

 

“ _ Jesus,” _ Waverly tightens her legs around Nicole and grips her by the tie. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Nicole releases a quiet moan against her and Waverly realises how much Nicole wants this too, and it makes her grin. 

 

The air is thick with desire and the way Nicole touches her makes it clear who’s in charge. 

 

And Nicole being so understanding of this makes her uncontrollably wet, and if Nicole didn’t turn her on before then  _ God _ this was next level. 

 

Nicole knows what she needs, she always knows what she needs and today is no exception. Nicole can read Waverly easily now, so easily, and it works in Waverly’s favour all the time.

 

“Take your skirt off, baby,” Nicole hums against Waverly’s collarbone before travelling down and tracing her teeth lightly over Waverly’s nipples. “Take it off.”

 

Waverly slips the zip down within seconds and lifts up so that Nicole can grasp it and slip it down her legs and off onto the floor. 

 

Waverly is left sat on the counter in ruined panties, and Nicole’s eyes are dark and hungry when she scans Waverly’s body. 

 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Nicole curses, gripping Waverly’s thighs and pulling them around to rest on her hips. Waverly’s heat rubs against Nicole, who’s still completely clothed and she almost snarls when she feels her button up go damp. “You’re so gorgeous, do you know that?” 

 

“Nicole.” Her voice is thick with arousal. “I need you.” 

 

“What was that, baby?” 

 

Nicole’s fingers slide over Waverly’s stomach and trace the waistband of her underwear, threatening to dip under and sink  _ in _ but they never do. 

 

Waverly tangles her fingers into Nicole’s hair. “I need you, Daddy.” 

 

“Hmm, that’s what I thought.” Nicole grins against Waverly’s inner thigh and  _ what the fuck _ Waverly hadn’t even realised Nicole had knelt down there was so much going on in her head. 

 

Nicole nuzzles against Waverly’s heat, smirking at the result and teasing heavily. 

 

“ _ God,”  _ Waverly moans out, gripping Nicole’s hair tighter. “Daddy.  _ Please.” _

 

This was all too much and at the same time, not enough for Nicole, and she stands again to kiss Waverly.  If there’s one thing in the world that Nicole will never get tired of, it’s kissing Waverly. Their lips move perfectly and Waverly pushes for more, biting softly at Nicole’s bottom lip and sliding her tongue into Nicole’s mouth. 

 

She moves one of her hands from Nicole’s hair with the intention to give her some form of relief too, but she feels a foreign bulge planted against Nicole’s thigh and she jumps for a second before she realises. 

 

Her eyes roll and she feels another flood of desire soak the counter this time because her current underwear situation is rendered about as useful as her ex-boyfriend. “Looks like someone’s  _ very  _ happy to see me.”

 

“Don’t get cocky, baby,” Nicole warns, amused. 

 

Waverly almost hits her girlfriend.

 

“Are you  _ serious,”  _ she throws her head back and sighs playfully. “I can’t believe I let you put that thing inside me.”

 

“Oh? So you don’t want me to touch you? You don’t want me to make you come around me like you've been begging for?” Nicole rasps, kneeling down and covering her mouth over Waverly’s soaked heat. 

 

“Shit,” she whispers. “No-I,  _ fuck _ you know I do.”

 

Nicole seems satisfied and suddenly Waverly’s panties are ripped off her legs, and Nicole’s mouth is on her with no layers between.

 

Waverly cries out, her free hand flying to knot into Nicole’s hair again as she arches her back against the cupboards. 

 

Nicole isn’t holding back, not even  _ slightly.  _

 

Her tongue is tracing through Waverly’s wetness and the taste makes her moan against her girlfriend and it makes her more ravenous for Waverly to release. 

 

Her fingers dig into Waverly’s thigh but the slight pain makes Waverly soar as she feels Nicole’s tongue slip  _ just  _ inside her and then pull away again. It doesn’t go to waste though, and instead she circles it and puts the most delicious pressure on her clit that Waverly can’t hold in any more noise.

 

“Oh  _ God,”  _ she whimpers. She hates that she’s close already and she hates that Nicole  _ knows  _ it too. 

 

Nicole sucks her clit into her mouth then and slips a finger inside, curling it at just the right angle and the whole idea of this makes Waverly reach the edge straight away. “Ni- _ Daddy.” _

 

“Let go, baby,” Nicole mumbles against her. “Come for Daddy.”

 

Waverly’s eyes roll again and she really does let go, and Nicole is loving it if the sounds coming from between Waverly’s legs is any indication.

 

And that’s what Waverly loves so much about this aspect of their relationship, that Nicole is so focused on what Waverly wants compared to Champ freaking Hardy, who only ever cared about his own pleasure. 

 

Nicole makes sure Waverly feels good and that’s what Nicole gets off to, the thought that she does so much for Waverly Earp. 

 

When Waverly settles, Nicole finally backs away from Waverly’s heat and stands up, swiping her thumb under her lip where Waverly had made quite a mess. 

 

Waverly pulls her into a gentle kiss and whines at the taste of her own need mixed with the usual flavour of Nicole’s mouth. 

 

“You need to get upstairs, now,” Nicole orders.

 

Waverly nods and jumps off the counter, pulling Nicole by the tie to follow her upstairs. 

 

Before Waverly can lay on the bed however, Nicole places a gentle hand on her hip and guides her to follow her. She’s pushed against the wall with a grin and then Nicole’s lips are on hers again and she smiles into the kiss. 

 

“You know,” Nicole begins with a wandering hand to palm herself and Waverly just about falls over. Nicole undoes her belt, and then the button of her pants and the zip and she pulls it all down just slightly so that the toy is free. “I’ve always wanted to see if we could do this against a wall.”

 

“ _ Nicky, _ ” Waverly groans and finally slides her hands under Nicole’s shirt, which is free from the restriction of the belt now. 

 

Then there’s a slight nervousness and insecurity on Nicole’s face and Waverly almost laughs at the obscurity of it. “Are you sure this is all okay, baby?”

 

Waverly says the only thing she can. “Nicky, I’ve wanted you like this for so long. This is...it’s more than okay.”

 

Nicole relaxes then, visibly too, and the game is on again. 

 

The character resumes.

“You want me to fuck you against this wall, huh, baby?” Nicole whispers into her ear, hands at Waverly’s thighs. “You want me to take you like this?”

 

“ _ God, Nicole. Please,”  _ Waverly grips Nicole’s shoulders ready to be lifted,  _ impatient  _ to be lifted. 

 

“Hmm, what’s the magic word, baby?”

 

Waverly groans out at Nicole’s tightening grip. “Please, Daddy.”

 

“That’s my good girl,” she coos, lifting Waverly so that her thighs wrap around her waist.

 

Waverly sinks onto the toy then, completely, and it’s Nicole’s turn to widen her eyes and whimper. “ _ God,  _ baby.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ .” 

 

Nicole pushes her against the wall then and moves her hips, pulling out of Waverly almost all the way then pushing back in, the head parting her beautifully and the rest of the length sliding smoothly and disappearing inside of her. 

 

Nicole never gets tired of any aspect of taking Waverly like this. 

 

The sight of the entire length vanishing after being pushed fully inside of Waverly, the sight of it splitting her and Waverly taking it all so perfectly. 

 

The sounds of Waverly’s whimpers and broken moans and low whines of Nicole’s name just,  _ fuck.  _ It did something to Nicole. It really did something.

 

And then Waverly would push back, moving around the toy so that it rubs against Nicole in the most delicious way and Nicole knew Waverly loved that she could make her come like that. 

 

This time happened to be one of those times.

 

As Nicole was pulling out and pushing back in her at a less than gentle but not quite rough pace, Waverly was somehow moving in the most flawless way and it was threatening to make Nicole’s legs buckle. 

 

“If you keep that up you’re going to make Daddy come, babygirl,” Nicole said through broken gasps. 

 

Waverly hears the nickname and whimpers,  _ loud,  _ and for some reason that’s the last straw and she falls again, stronger than last time. 

 

She decides that when Nicole Haught takes you against the wall, whimpers into your ear and  _ then  _ calls you babygirl, it’s a bit too much for a girl to handle. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Nicole mumbles against Waverly’s neck. She physically feels Waverly’s orgasm take over when she tightens around Nicole, making it difficult to pull back out so Nicole buries the cock to the hilt inside Waverly and then she’s coming too.

 

“God, Waverly,” Nicole groans, leaving very faint fingertip-shape bruises on Waverly’s thighs.

 

They breathe heavy against each other as they recover and Nicole helps Waverly off the toy and back to floor. Her legs feel like jelly as she stumbles to the bed, Nicole following briskly. 

 

“Hands and knees, babygirl,” Nicole says sweetly. 

 

Waverly hisses at the nickname again and follows Nicole’s orders. If Nicole wanted to go from behind, then she definitely wasn’t one to say no.

 

She knelt on the bed, leaning so she could support herself with her arms and waited. She feels the moment Nicole comes up behind her and she swallows thickly. There’s one position that she’s never liked and it’s this one, but with Nicole, it might be her favourite.

 

It’s a vulnerable position and Waverly never felt comfortable, but Nicole makes her really appreciate it and Waverly never looks back. 

 

The deputy kneels behind her girlfriend and smoothes her hands over her ass, appreciating its softness but also how firm it is and she gets an idea. 

 

“I want you to count for me, darlin'. Can you do that for me?” Nicole’s velvet soft voice travels to Waverly’s ears and she shivers. She knows what’s about to come and the visible shake of her body shows full consent. 

 

“Yes,” she nods. 

 

“Yes…?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Waverly feels another gush of need soak her heat and growls at the thought of Nicole burying herself into it.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Waverly shivers again at the praise and Nicole notes that for later. 

 

Nicole starts then, smoothing over Waverly’s ass once more before slapping her hand down against it, making Waverly cry out. “One!” 

 

Nicole grins and gives another smack, ‘ _ two’ _ and another, ‘ _ three.” _

 

They keep going, with Waverly whimpering at the burn and the soreness that she’s craved Nicole to give her and Nicole enjoying every second of it. There was something about taking control that made her determined.

 

They don’t stop until Waverly reaches twenty-five. 

 

The last few are softer than the rest and Nicole soothes the slaps after she delivers each of them anyway, but there are definitely marks on both ass cheeks and the thought makes Waverly want to grasp at Nicole and beg her to go again, to go harder and not hold back. 

 

But she wants to get fucked properly too, and that’s not happening if Nicole is only focusing on the slaps to her ass. 

 

“You did so well, sweetheart, so, so well.” Nicole praised. Then she lined the toy up, eager to push inside but she needed something from Waverly first. “What do you need, Waves?”

 

Waverly sighed, pushing back against the toy and feeling it graze her. 

 

“Nuh uh, baby,” Nicole teased. “You gotta tell me.” 

 

“Fuck, Nicky, you know what I need.” 

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yes.  _ Yes _ Daddy.” Waverly growls out. “I need you to fuck me.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Make me ache, Nicole.  _ Please. _ ” Waverly begged. 

 

“Mmm, since you were such a good girl before,” Nicole mutters, the smile on her face evident in her tone and she slides the cock closer and edges the head inside. 

 

Waverly hisses and reaches one hand around to tangle with Nicole’s on her hip. 

 

Nicole slips further inside at the most frustrating pace Waverly has ever felt and she’s practically crying when she finally feels Nicole’s hips press flush against her ass. 

 

“Do you know how beautiful you are like this?” Nicole coos softly. “Do you know what you do to me? How wet you make me?” 

 

Waverly moans softly, partially at Nicole’s words and partially at how the cock feels inside her at this angle, thicker and as though it’s hitting deeper inside her than before. The burn makes her chest heavy and she pushes back against Nicole with a louder moan. 

 

Nicole smacks her ass again, causing her to whimper, and raises her voice a little. “Are you gonna answer me, babygirl? Or do I have to pull out?” 

 

“No! God, no. Please,  _ please, _ stay inside.” Waverly’s head is swirling because she still can’t believe they’re at this point. “I make you wet, Daddy. I make you want to lose control and take me like you want me.” 

 

Nicole can’t suppress the growl that leaves her lips. That’s good enough. 

 

Nicole pulls back, almost all of the way, but before the head slips out, she slams back in hard and Waverly  _ loses it. _

 

“Baby- oh  _ fuck,” _ Waverly cries. 

 

Nicole smacks her again. “It’s just Daddy now. Okay, babygirl?” 

 

Waverly nods and then focuses on Nicole, who’s fucking her properly now. The toy is sliding out and back into her at a delectable pace and it’s making Waverly weaker by the second. 

 

Nicole reaches around and slides her fingers over her clit, continuing to bring Waverly to the edge by pushing against that spot deep inside of her that forces all of those needy whines to press against Waverly’s throat and fall from her lips. 

 

Waverly tightens significantly around Nicole and Nicole pushes further, gripping at Waverly’s hips. 

 

“Daddy,” Waverly whimpers and Nicole  _ soars _ . 

 

Waverly comes again around Nicole with a muffled and choked moan and Nicole soothes her. 

 

“That’s it,” she whispers. “That’s it, Waves.”

 

Waverly only breathes again when Nicole pulls out. 

 

“Fuck. Jesus, Cole.” Waverly whimpers and falls into the pillows on the bed with a laugh. 

 

Nicole gives a dimpled smile when Waverly turns back to look at her. “So?” 

 

“If you  _ dare _ ask if any of that was okay, I’ll have you killed.” Waverly reaches out for Nicole and pulls her closer. The redhead lays on her back and Waverly nuzzles into her chest immediately. “To answer your question though. Yes.  _ God _ yes.”

 

Nicole chuckles. “I’m glad you enjoyed. Although, I should probably take all of this off.”

 

She gestures to her very much clothed body, and the harness that’s still strapped tight to her hips. Nicole goes to loosen the straps but Waverly’s hands draw her to a halt. “Wait.”

 

Nicole widens her eyes. “Again?” 

 

“I want to ride you,” Waverly shrugs and straddles her girlfriend, grazing her heat over the toy before gripping it in one hand and sinking down smoothly to the hilt so Nicole completely bottoms out inside her. 

 

“Fuck, Waves,” Nicole closes her eyes and drinks the feeling of the base of the toy rubbing against her clit. 

 

“You like that, Daddy?”

 

“Mmm,” she mumbles with a nod. “Feels good.”

 

“How good?”

 

“So, so good.”

 

Waverly smirks and moves firmer, lifting herself up and sinking back down onto the cock at her own pace with Nicole steadying her hips and guiding her. 

 

She’s come so many times tonight already that she can’t possibly hold on very long, so when Nicole catches her breath and she starts thrusting up and into Waverly, the brunette falls over the edge and takes Nicole with her. 

 

Waverly drops forward and cuddles into Nicole’s neck as the redhead coaxes them both through their orgasms, pressing kisses against Nicole’s hot throat. 

"That's it, baby. Come again for Daddy."

 

They could probably sleep like this, being so tired. It’s not too far from the usual anyway, only that Nicole is actually buried inside her girlfriend and that’s bound to get uncomfortable eventually.

 

“Can I undress you?” Waverly asks after a few minutes of laying on Nicole. 

 

Nicole nods tiredly and releases her grasp on Waverly so that she can move. 

 

Waverly takes her time undressing Nicole, starting at the bottom and throwing her boots and socks somewhere. The pants are next, then the boxers. She sits over Nicole’s thighs next and removes Nicole’s tie and unbuttons her shirt, running her fingers delicately over the entirety of Nicole’s torso and she presses soft kisses to her collarbone.

 

Nicole sighs and lets her eyes slide closed at the softness of Waverly’s lips against her and the fingers running over her body.

 

She lifts Nicole up so she can remove her shirt and the lets her sink back down into the softness of their bed. 

 

Waverly moves to the harness next. She loosens the straps and slides the harness off, dropping it to the floor. She kisses over Nicole’s stomach then, and the a little over some faint marks left by the harness. 

 

Nicole’s heart sings at the softness of Waverly’s lips but she widens her eyes and her hands fly down to grip anything they can when she sees that Waverly has crawled between her thighs properly and has her tongue pressed flat against Nicole’s clit.

 

Her fingers slide into Waverly’s hair and a smile appears on her face as she feels Waverly grip her thighs and lift them slightly so that she has better access to Nicole’s wet heat. 

 

“God. You’re so wet.” Waverly admires, pressing her tongue to Nicole again and taking in the tangy and perfect taste of her girlfriend. 

 

“What did you expect?” Nicole whimpers.

 

Waverly continues lapping at Nicole’s heat, bringing as much as she can out before she wants to start aiming for something. At the moment, she’s basically massaging Nicole’s labia with her mouth without much intent, but Nicole is having a moment of bliss nonetheless. 

 

She starts to put more pressure over Nicole’s clit again and it’s obvious that she’s desperate to make her come. 

 

Waverly wets two fingers with her mouth and brings them to Nicole’s entrance, teasing her opening tentatively. “You want?” 

 

“I  _ want _ ,” Nicole nods desperately between a broken gasp. 

 

She slides two fingers home then, deep inside her lover, and she groans at the flawless velvety feeling of Nicole’s walls clenching tight around her fingers. 

 

She sucks Nicole’s clit into her mouth and the pressure of Waverly pushing against that special spot inside her and her tongue against her clit makes her fall over the edge hard, gripping Waverly’s hair. 

 

“Baby,  _ fuck-  _ I’m coming.” 

 

“Let it go for me, Nic. That’s it.” Waverly coos. “You did so well, Daddy, coming for me like that.”

 

But Waverly doesn’t slow. 

 

In fact, she starts again when she feels Nicole start to even out her breathing. Her fingers continue to slip and curl against Nicole’s front wall and she sucks at Nicole’s sensitive clit, and it drives the officer into another climax. 

 

“Again, baby. That’s it,” Waverly whispers softly, kissing the inside of Nicole’s thighs soothingly. She pulls her fingers out when Nicole settles, sliding them into her mouth and sucking them clean and Nicole’s breath hitches. 

 

Nicole grips Waverly by the shoulders gently and pulls her upwards into a cuddle. Waverly lays over her lengthways and nuzzles against her neck, their legs intertwining and naked bodies flush against each other intimately. 

 

This was their favourite part, the aftercare. 

 

After the strength of multiple highs all they wanted was to press soft kisses against hot, bare skin and nuzzle into one another. It was about as soft as everyone expects, only so, so much softer. 

 

Waverly lifts her head after a minute of listening to Nicole’s breathing slow and they make eye contact, Nicole’s fingers tracing up and down her bare back. 

 

Waverly kisses her gently, her fingers weaving through soft, red curls and she feels at home with the comfort. 

 

She breaks the kiss and giggles before pressing her lips against Nicole’s again and then dropping to Nicole’s side. 

 

Nicole turns to face her in bed and tucks Waverly’s hair behind her ear. “You’re not aching, are you?”

 

“Are you kidding me? You fucked me pretty hard, Cole.” Waverly slides her hand over Nicole’s neck and brings their faces closer so that their noses are nuzzled side by side, lips inches apart.

 

“You haven't seen anythin' yet, darlin',” Nicole shrugs with a soft smirk, her slight southern drawl recognisable through the tiredness. It makes Waverly's belly clench. “You’re okay though, right?” 

 

“Baby, I’m fine. Really.” Waverly reassures her and Nicole knows she’s being completely honest. 

 

“Good.” Nicole leans forwards and kisses Waverly gently. “Is it normal for your lips to be that soft?”

 

Waverly laughs. “Is it normal for  _ your _ lips to be that soft?”

 

They kiss again, gentle and sweet and  _ everything _ . 

 

Waverly snuggles into Nicole’s chest, her nose running from Nicole’s collarbone up to and across her neck and back down again and Nicole sighs at the simple comfort. 

 

“I love you,” Nicole whispers. 

 

“I love you.”

 

“G’night, babygirl,” she laughs softly. 

 

“Call me that again and it’ll force me to bury my fingers inside you again.” 

 

“ _ Wave.” _

 

_ “Nicky.”  _

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you.” Waverly smiles against Nicole’s neck. 

 

They lay like that for a while, just breathing the other in, and it’s the most comforting thing either of them ever experience. It allows them to get away from the insanity that is Purgatory and instead they escape to each other. 

 

Nicole breaks the silence. “Baby?” 

 

“Hm?” Waverly hums, her voice thicker with the threat of sleep.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Oh my  _ God.” _

 

“Sorry,” Nicole apologises half heartedly.

 

Waverly says nothing, she just snuggles deeper into Nicole’s chest and she feels Nicole’s arms tighten around her.

 

“Nic?” Waverly mutters, humming at the feeling of Nicole’s hands moving to her scalp and her fingers sifting through her hair gently. 

 

“Yes, Waverly?” Nicole playfully sighs against her.

 

“I love you.” Waverly giggles softly and Nicole’s heart just about soars out of her chest at the sound. 

 

“Go to sleep,” Nicole whispers. 

 

“Yes,  _ Daddy.” _

 

Nicole groans, “I’m never hearing the end of this.” 

 

“Nuh uh, you’re not. But I love you, so it’s all good.” Waverly mumbles into Nicole’s chest. 

 

“You’re lucky you’re so cute. And I guess I love you back.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or yell at me on tumblr:  
> legittattooogun.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
